Solo lo se yo
by newgenerarion
Summary: Un nuevo estudiante,Luffy¿el verdadero amor?...Un problema económico..Un choque de mundos distintos. Miradas,besos,problemas todo eso se volvío normal en la vida de Nami ,al conocer a Luffy... ADVERTENCIA:FUTURO LEMMON -Denle una oportunidad(TODOS HUMANOS)


**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECES PERTENECEN A EIICHIRO ODA ,EL TRAMA ES MÍO.**

 **TODOS HUMANOS -**

* * *

 ** _Así empezó todo..._**

Pequeños rayos de la luz solar se colaba por las persianas,iluminando delicadamente la habitación dando la suficiente visibilidad como para ver de que se compone la habitación.

Era pequeña pintada de verde,un tono poco usual pero aún así era hermoso pero desgraciadamente estaba manchado de negro y tenía grietas las cuales daban a entender a cualquiera que entrase a la habitación que esta era antigua y había sido pintado varios años atrás.

En el centro cerca de la pared se encontraba una pequeña cama donde entraban alrededor de dos personas de físico delgado ,la cama era incomoda pero suficiente para pasar las frías noches de Londres.

El sonido de un despertador se hizo presente al cabo de segundo la habitación estaba impregnada del sonido.

El pequeño reloj de la mesita de noche marcaba las siete y media de la mañana.

Una muchacha de pelo naranja maldijo al despertador mientras despertaba y lo apagaba en el acto,odiaba despertarse temprano sin embargo era necesesario debía conducir durante una hora para dejar a su pequeña hermana en casa de su amiga puesto que no tiene dinero para pagar una guardería.

Nami estiro sus musculos ,vestía un pequeño short y un top corto el cual dejaba a la vista su ombligo camino unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a la puerta ,la cual crujió al ser abierta.

Se dirigió finalmente a la habitación de alado donde yacía su pequeña hermana,Umy ella al contrario que Nami era rubia con unos precisosos ojos azules.

-Umy ,pequeña vamos despierta-dijoNami mientras delicadamente movía a la pequeña rubia para lograr despertarla.

-Nam-dijo con los ojos medio abiertos.

-Vamos preciosa es hora de vestirte y ir donde Vivi -dijo la pelinaranja mirando con ternura como bostezaba y a su vez se tallaba sus ojos con una mano.

-Siiii!Vivi yo quiero jugar con Leo- gritó era el hijo pequeño de Vivi.

Nami soltó una sonora carcajada y cogió en brazos a la pequeña ,la baño y la vistió con un pantalón ,una jersey de lana , unas botas y finalmente una bufanda a juego con un abrigo pues el frío de Londres estaba muy presente.

Ambas desayunaron , se dirigieron a un pequeño coche que consiguió comprar a bajo precio pues no se podía permitir uno muy caro.

La mayoría del dinero que ganaba como mesera en un pequeño bar en la esquina de la calle que vivía solo le alcanzaba para pagar el alquiler ,la comida y una que otra factura de agua y luz pero aún así le faltaba dinero ,era muy difícil para ella comprarse ropa prefería vestir a su hermana que comprarse ropa para ella tenía una pequeña ayuda de su amiga Vivi la cual aveces le regalaba ropa que no le servía a ella y aveces compraba ropa para Nami.

Dejo a Umy en casa de su amiga.

Subió al coche y con un suspiro se dirigió a la universidad estudiaba derecho,los libros que utilizaba los sacaba de la librería de la universidad no se podía permitir ningún lujo y eso para ella era un lujo.

Entro a la librería.

Hola señora Hanson...he vengo a lo de siempre ya sabe-dijo tartamudeando y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas puesto que le daba vergüenza tener que hacer eso todos los días.

-Claro Nami están en el pasillo tres-dijo amablemente y miro con simpatía a la morena.

-Gracias-dijo dando una gran sonrisa.

Cogió rápidamente los libros y se dirigió a su primera clase.

Las tres primeras horas pasaron rápidamente llego la hora del comer con un largo suspiro se dirigió a una mesa vacía y se dedico a estudiar ,no tenía dinero para su comida por lo que se dedicaba a repasar y a estudiar y aprovechar así todo su tiempo libre puesto que cuando recogíese a su hermana no tendría mucho tiempo.

A lo largo un año se acostumbro a las consecutivas burlas de sus compañeros,la traban mal al principio le dolía pero poco a poco se volvió inmune a sus multíples insultos todo esto los hacía por el bien de su hermana quería un futuro mejor para ella.

Maldijo mentalmente a su madre la abandono cuando está le faltaba un mes para cumplir los dieciocho años dejó a su hermana y a ella con todas sus facturas y problemas decidió así abandonar aquella casa y aquella ciudad.

Lloró varias veces y hubo noches en las cuales tenía esperanzas de que su madre regresaría y volverían a ser una familia su padre murió un año después de nacer Umy.

Dejo sus recuerdos a un lado.

Camino por el pasillo y se dirigió a su siguiente clase ,no se fijo quién estaba delante y accidentalmente chocó con este .

-Mira por dónde vas estúpida -gritó furioso un muchacho de pelo negro era atractivo ,tenía una cicatriz debajo de uno de sus ojos.

-Lo siento- tartamudeó sus mejillas se tornaron rosas de la vergüenza.

Recogió sus libros y dirigió su mirada al moreno el cual se veía que estaba furioso.

-Fíjate por donde vas idiota-dicho esto por el moreno se fue.

Permaneció quita un momento el era realmente guapo,la imagen de sus labios junto a los de ella no tardo en aparecer ,agito su cabeza rápidamente pero en que estaba pensando nunca en sus 18 año se había fijado en nadie ,no era momento para pensar en chicos se tenía que preocupar por su hermana.

Se fijó en el suelo había un papel con un nombre en el cual ponía 'Monkey D. Luffy'

Se dio cuenta de que pertenecía a ese odioso chico y decidió ir a darcelo.

Practicamente corrió en busca del muchacho.

Se fijó en una cabellera negra la cual estaba junto a una rubia bastante atractiva ambos prácticamente se comían a besos .

Odiaba interrumpirlos pero debía darle el papel a ese tío.

Siento interrumpir pero al parecer esto esto es tuyo-dijo nerviosa y muerta de vergüenza.

-Si es mío ...por lo menos sirves para algo-dijo irónicamente este a la vez que separaba su boca de la rubia.

Nami practicamente no respondió salió de ahí a su siguiente clase.

Pero las palabras de aquel chico le habían dolido era algo ilógico puesto que se suponía que ya estaba acostumbrada a los insultos de todos.

También se dio cuenta de que aquel chico era nuevo ,ya que no lo había visto antes.

Pero tenía que ser fuerte por su hermana.

Y aquel chico no se interpondría en su camino.

Suspiro...esto no sería nada más que el principio.

* * *

 **¿REVIEWS?**


End file.
